An Untitled Crossover
by JJ CJ
Summary: Ranma.SM. Ranma has a link to Usagi in the Silver Millenium. After having watched a few of her batles, he decides to approach them. However, the Senshi have been noticing a strange presence watching them. Are they related? Find out! 2chp up now.
1. CHAPTER ONE

**An Untitled Fic**   
A Ranma 1/2/Sailor moon Crossover

"Speach"(In Japanese.) 

_thoughts_

!!On the phoneii 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES-- 

I've gotten bored of reading fics where Girl-type Ranma is a senshi. What about Guy-type? Soooo....I decided to write a fic where Guy-type Ranma had some sort of powers. ::nodnods:: So yeah. And this fic was born. And I'm taking some liberties with the Silver Milenum.Yeah....I've also changed Ranma'spast up a bit, to fit the story line. I can't have him changing into a girl at every turn. And the senshi are in highschool, which just makes it more convenient for me. ::nodnods:: 

------------------ 

ThE PAsT - ThE sILVEr MILLENIUM, END oF   
------------------ 

Serenity watched as her daughter's spirit, as well as those of her gaurdians, The Sailor Senshi, flowed into the magic portal to the future. A lone tear slid down her cheek. 

"_Is It tIme, my Queen?_" Came a voice from behind her.She turned to see thespirit of her son. He had died long before this battle, but she had managed to call his spirit, so he could have a chance at another life. 

"Yes, my Son, It's time. Good luck, and Watch out for your sister would you?" 

The gohstly apparition smiled."_Of course, Mum.Wouldn't dream of leaving her alone. I'll see you at the other end then, yeah?_" 

"Yeah. Goodbye. Remember, I'll always love you both." 

"_I know._" And he was gone,following his sister. 

------------------ 

ThE PrEsENT - YEAr 20-04, JUUbAN, JAPAN   
------------------ 

Usagi - no, Sailor Moon, was fighting against yetanother Youma. At her sides were the rest of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, and due to some strange twist of Fate - one she was grateful to - Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. This youma didn't seem to want to go down. Finally Moon, Mercury and Mars each go a hit on hit,in rapid succesion, and Jupiter hit it hard, while it was still regaining it's bearings. Having finally gained the upper hand, the Senshi finished it off in short order. Neptune and Uranus nodded at them in recognition of their talents and were gone. shortly after that, the Inners split upto go to their own homes for the rest of the night. 

Usagi silently crept in through her open bedroom window, careful not to maketo much noise and thus wake her parents up.She did so with ease that could only have meant much practice and was soon fast asleep. Her last concious thought was that someone or some_thing_ had been watching them this time. and the last time and the time before that...and, cometo think of it, for the last month or so....She didn't feel that same something or one watching her as she fell asleep. 

Luna looked up, having felt what her princess did not, and nodded at the figure she could see on the roof across the street. The figure nodded back and was gone in the time it took her to blink. 

------------------ 

ThE PrEsENT - sAME DoT YEAr, NErIMA, JAPAN   
------------------ 

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo, thinking. He had watched his past sister in action a total of seven times now. She was rapidly becoming stronger and stronger. _Maybe she doesn't need my help. She does have the SenshI after all. No need for her bIg brother to come look out for her. Maybe I should reveal myself to her. She might be ready.....perhaps....I need to get away from Pop and the Tendos too. I've got enough money saved up to legItmatley move to Juuban. I know there's a house for sale near Usa's, and I could try to get a job at ReI's shrIne. Odd, how they kept the same names, despite haveing been reIncarnated...._Ramna mused. Finaly having reached a desicion, he packed his stuff up and headed for the train station, despite the late hour. 

After arriving in Juuban he got himself a cheap hotel room for the night. 

------------------ 

ThE PrEsENT - sAME DoT YEAr/PLACE, ThE NExT MorNING   
------------------ 

Usagi woke up, glad it was Sunday. She would have a day to rest up before going back to school on Monday. Just then Luna hopped up onto the bed. "Good Morning Usagi!" 

"Morning Luna!" Usagi smiled. _Now would be a good time to ask about....._"Hey Luna, have you noticed anyone watching us during our battles? I mean over, maybe the past month or so..." 

"I was going to talk to you about that. I'm sure that whoever has been watching you had an important place in your life during the Silver Millenium. Could you ask Ami to look into it? Someone from the Silver Millenium who hasn't been awoken yet,or who we haven't met yet?" 

"Sure thing, Luna! I was gonna ask the others about it today anyways, to see if any of them felt it." 

------------------

Ranma looked at the temple/shrine before him. This was it. He had bought the appartment just down the street from Usa-chan's and had brought in everything he would need to survive. All that was left now was getting a job either at Rei's Shrine or at the local Video Game Arcade. He had decided to try Rei's palce first. 

Ranma walked up the steps to the entrance to the Shinto Temple. _I hope they're not In the mIddle of a meetIng....._"Ah, hello? Anyone here?" He called. 

"Just a moment!" came a young woman's voice from the rear of the building. 

A moment later - as promised - a young woman appeared dressed in traditional Shinto Preistess' robes. "How can I help you sir?" she asked politley. 

"Ah, My name is Saotome Ranma, and I was wondereing if you needed someone for odd jobs around, like sweeping, or cleaning or,well, pretty much anything really..." 

"Acctually, we've just hired someone for that position, I'm sorry. Though I beleive the Arcade is hiring right now, if you don't mind that kind of work..." 

"Ah, well, sorry to bother you, then! Thank you for your help." Ranma said bowing. 

"It's not a problem! be sure to stop by again, sir. Good luck finding a job!" She replied, and bowed in return. 

Ranma left the shrine, smilling to himself. Alright then, the Arcade it was. 

------------------

Rei watched the young man walk away. There had been something familiar about him..... She quickly contacted the other Senshi. This might have soemthing to do with the person she sensed watching them over the past few battles. 

Shotly thereafter, The inners where grouped in Rei's room waiting for the aforementioned sailor of fire to tell them what the hell was going on. (1) They soon got their wish. 

"Has anyone else been noticing someone or something watching our batles lately?" Rei began. After a few nods from her freinds she continued. "About - er..." she consulted her watch, " About half an hour ago, I was visited by a young man looking for a job. I got the disinct feeling that I knew him from somewhere. I'm pretty sure we all know what that means. Someone else from the Silver Millenium has decided to show up." 

"Yeah! I was gonna ask you guys about that today! Luna suggested that I ask Ami to look it up on the Mercury Computer to see if there's anyone it could be, y'know?" 

Ami nodded and pulled said computer out of subspace and began typing. 

........................................ 

Ten Minutes Later, they had an answer. 

"I'm pretty sure we've already met anyone of importance to us in the Silver Millenuim, but there are some gaps, and fairly obvious ones too. I can't seem to find anything other than what we already know." Ami sighed. "It's almost as If someone's taped a movie for us bnut cut out all the hints as to who the killer is, if you know what I mean." 

The others nodded. 

"Oh, well. I guess that's a bust for now. Hey! I heard they've got a new video game at the Arcade, you guys wanna go?" Usagi said, smiling. 

She was met with a unanimous affrimative. (2) 

------------------

(1) - Should I have mentioned that there was going to be swearing on my behalf and the Senshis? Well, shit, I should have shouldn't I've? Oh well. You're damned if ya do and yer Damned if you don't.   
(2) - Which is just a fancy way of saying "Everyone yelled yes! at the same time." I've been wanting to use that phrase in a fic for a while now. As well as the word Lenderhosen. If anyone could give me the spelling of that word, it would be much appreciated. 

------------------

END NOTES -- 

Ranma's Curse will be revealed in the next chapter. If anyone has any suggestions, that would be great. Also, tell me what you think! This is only my second attempt at a Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2 crossover. Yeah. Anyways, that fist one died in the first chapter, due to (under)whelming (lack of) enthusiasm. Yeah. Whatever. Review. : ) 


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**An Untitled Fic**   
A Ranma 1/2/Sailor moon Crossover

"Speach"(In Japanese.) 

_thoughts_

!!On the phoneii 

AUTHOUR'S NOTES-- 

Welp, I'm continueing this, after having just found a fic where guy-type Ranma is the one with the powers, not Girl-type. I've decided (sort-of) on his curse so, expect some hints! ::grins:: Anywee, On with the fic! 

------------------ 

ThE PrEsENT - YEAr 20-04, JUUbAN, JAPAN   
------------------ 

The Sailor Senshi, in their Civilian giuses walked into the Arcade, already looking for the new games. After about ten seconds of searching, Usagi spied one (insert halo of light surrounding the new video game while a chorous of angels sing in the back ground). The crew of teenaged girls surged forward, trying to be the first ones to the machine to set the high scores. Suddenly, Rei, one of the least likley candidates for tripping, did just that: she tripped over a broom. Said broom was being held by a certain pigtailed martial artist, who, when the need arises, could never see a helpless person hurt through his actions. And he was holding the broom, soooo.... 

As Rei fell towards the ground, the young man moved with a speed none of the Senshi had ever seen a normal human use before. After setting Rei upright, and grabbing his broom before it fell to the ground, The young man turned to the Preistess. 

"You should be more carefull, Miss - ah....." The pigtailed one looked closer at the Senshi of Fire. "Hey! It's the Preistess! Thank you for the suggestion, by the way, As you can see, I managed to get a job here!" 

Recognition dawned on Rei's face. "Oh! You're the fellow from earlier! Wow, talk about coincidences! And it was nothing! Thank _you_ for catching me! How did you do that?" 

------------------

Ranma smiled as he chatted with the Senshi. It was disturbingly easy to win their trust. _I guess they thInk that anyone who would try to get a job at the ShrIne can't be all bad....I guess no one's ever trIed that tactIc before..._

Eventually, they went on to play their game, and Ranma went back to cleaning, but not before they had agreed to hang out some time, being as he was, in the words of Minako, when she thought they where out of hearing range, a 'total Babe'. 

------------------

The next day, Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami met in front of the school, completly unknowing of the chaos that would ensue after this day. Classes started in the usual fashion, nothing out of the ordinary, until Block B (1). 

------------------

Ranma Hadn't been late for school. With no death threats, no bicycles landing on him and no half-blind amazons attacking him, his trip from his home had been rather uneventful. Still....something was bound to happen. It was inevitable. 

------------------

Somewhere in heaven, a man named Murphy was laughing. Hard. Again. 

------------------

"Class we have a new student today. Why don;t you introduce yourself?" 

Minako and Makoto stared at the pig-tailed young man. the same thought was on both their minds: _Wow! He's Hot! Wait...Do I know him...? Oh well, He's a total babe!_

Ami: _That's the fellow we met at the arcade, and therefore, the same one who applied for a job at Rei's shrine....._

Usagi: _When's lunch? Hey, who's that guy? Oooh, look, butterflies!.....When's lunch? Hey, who's that guy? Oooh, look, butter flies! When's..._etc. (2) 

Ranma steped foreward. "Well, my name's Saotome Ranma, I just moved from Nerima, so nothing you guys do can scare me, Unless you all start transforming into various animals of the zodiac or other such problems...." (3) 

---------LUNCh---------

Mina and Mako where day-dreaming over the new student, Ami was looking up for about the missing pieces in the Silver Millenium and Usagi was eating with her usual apetite. Suddenly a voice intruded on their little world. 

"Uhm, hi! Didn't I meet you four at the Arcade yesterday?" 

Only Ami wasn't too busy to look up and acknowledge the martial artist before them. "Of course! You also applied for a job at Rei's temple, didn't you?" 

"Yeah, I did....Hey, mind if I sit with you guys? I really don't know anyone except you four." 

Ami smiled and slid over a bit to make room for Ranma."Of course! Here! Guys, you remeber Ranma, don't you?" 

it was only now that the onther three noticed his precesence. Minako and Makoto imideatley started drooling. Usagi smiled and waved, then went back to her food, hardly noticing the sense of familiarity surrounding this young man.... 

------------------

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, save for several of the unattached young women attending the school (and some teaching it) flirting with Ranma, who, whenever this happened, would back away slowly and then, once at a safe distance, break for cover. That cover usually being the roof of the school, where, for some reason or another, no one seemed to want to look for him. 

---------ThAT EVENING---------

Ranma watched as the Senshi battled yet another Youma(4) that didn't seem to want to go down. This time however, they would get no lucky break. (And Murphy was laughing again, being as he had let Ranma go for the greater part of the day.....) Ranma stood from his crouched position on the rooftop. 

It was time to reveal himself. 

A moment of darkness later, and Ranma was garbed in light armour which looked to be made of silver or something similar. HIs once braided hair was now tied back in a simple ponytail. on his forehead was a simple silver band, with a bright safire in the center. At his hip rested a long, thin, (and undoubtedly enchanted) saber. Suddenl;y, he heard a cry from below. 

With little more than a glance, he was in movement. 

------------------

Sailor Moon had been....well, if not holding her own, then at least surviving. If even that. Just as the Youma was about land a hit that would most likley have broken several hundred bones....it didn't. Sailor Moon opened her eyes to see what stopped the hit from contacting. What she saw amazed her. A young man, with long black hair wearing silver armour, stood before her, facing the youma, a saber held at the ready. TheYouma itself, who was named George (but that is inconsequential), was surprised that something had managed to hurt it. It was, at this moment at time, trying to figure out what the shiny pointy thing one of the humans had in its upper appendages was. Then it hit him. 

The Moon Knight (or Ranma as we know him) smiled as the Youma fell to the ground, still confused about what exactly hit it. Before it could figure it out, it died. 

"Wh-who...who are you?" 

The Moon Knight turned aroundand looked at his younger sister. A smile bloomed on his face. He quickly got in under control, as he knelt down before Sailor Moon, 

"My services are yours to command, Sailor Moon. Pray, what news is there from your Mother?" 

"She...she's been dead for...quite a few millenea....." 

"The Queen is Dead. Long Live the Queen Serenity." 

"Who _are_ you?" 

"I am called The Moon Knight. Right now, I must be off. I wish you and your comrades a good evening." 

He left the Senshi in a state of awe. 

------------------

The net day, Ami sent out a message to the rest of the Senshi. An Urgent Message. 

She found what they were looking for. 

------------------

(1) - I'm using the Block/Class/whatever sytem from my school. It goes Block X (for makeup classes, before school), Block A, Block B, Lunch, Block C, Block D, Block E (After school extra classes). For this story, The Senshi at Juuban only have to go to Blocks A thru D.   
(2) - I don't mean to make Usagi look/sound stupid, I'm just trying to say that she wasn't paying the least bit attention.   
(3) - YES! A furuba reference! Buwahahaha! For those who don't know, Furuba is slang for the Manga/Anime Fruits Basket. Awsome manga. Love it.   
(4) - I'm just calling all their demon-type-enemy things Youma. It's just a generic word I'm using........eheh.... 

------------------

END NOTES -- 

Okay, I lied about the curse, but I couldn't fit it in this chapter. Anyways, I've been reading The Hitch Hiker's Guide Trilogy of Five (I'm halfway through Book four) So my writing is going to be greatly influenced by that. See ya next Chapter! 


End file.
